


A Moment's Quiet

by canvasoforange



Category: Revolutionary Arc- kitsunerei88
Genre: Gen, Medium: Fanart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canvasoforange/pseuds/canvasoforange
Summary: Is it sunrise? Sunset? Neither can answer for sure, but they have drinks and plenty of work to do yet in order to get their team through this tournament
Relationships: Alex Willoughby & Cho Chang, Alex Willoughby/Cho Chang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rigel Black Exchange Round 2





	A Moment's Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liar Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632973) by [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88). 



**Author's Note:**

> The real question is if those drinks are alcoholic or not


End file.
